nunca digas nunca
by lunna
Summary: Una bonita historia de amor, de como dos personas tan distintas pueden descubrir que no tienen xq estar separadas. quiero reviews xfavor, mxas gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Estaba a punto de empezar a cursar su quinto curso en la escuela, aunque le costara admitirlo estaba muy feliz de volver allí pues así no tendría que aguantar las peleas diarias con sus padres, puesto que, aunque no lo demostrara, le iban consumiendo cada día más y más por dentro, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar con esa presión...

Pero ahí se encontraba, en el andén esperando para subirse al tren y poder desconectar de su familia y poderse esconderse detrás de esa máscara, esa máscara gracias ala cual no permitía que nadie viera lo vulnerable que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Estaba ya a punto de entrar en el tren seguido por sus "amigos" Crabe y Goyle cuando la vio, era la muchacha más hermosa que jamás había visto, alta, con una melena rubia cobriza que le caía hasta la cintura, lacia, mmmm que pelo más suave debía de tener, tenía unas curvas suaves y bien definidas y esas piernas tan largas y bien torneadas... pero ¿quién era? No recordaba haberla visto antes, sino seguro hubiera sido una de sus conquistas, mierda, de espaldas no la reconocía! Relentizo un poco su paso esperando a que ella se diera la vuelta y pudiera descubrir quien era esa hermosa chica cuando...

Ei! pero que hacen el cara rajada y el pobretón hablando con ella, ja! Ni piensen que van a conseguir arrebatármela! Pero... un momento, ese color de pelo... donde lo he visto yo antes... no!no puede ser!

Entonces la misteriosa muchacha se volteo dejando a un muy sorprendido Draco parado a escasos metro de ella con cara de bobo

Hermione! Hermione Granger!- pensó el rubio al cual las piernas le habían dejado de hacer caso- no puede ser! Esta preciosa!

Y entonces ella le miró y le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna y sincera que jamás había visto, es verdad que él era el conquistador de la escuela y que todas las chicas suspiraban por él, pero nunca le habían sonreído de esa manera...

Pero por qué??- pensó nuestro querido rubio - a que se debía esa muestra de cariño hacia su persona?- no lo sabía pero la verdad es que tampoco le importaba, solo se perdió en la calidez de su sonrisa – tengo el presentimiento de que este año no va a ser como todos- y no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió de una manera sincera, no esa típica sonrisa irónica suya, una de las de verdad.

* * *

Hasta aquí la pequeña introducción de mi historia, me gustaría saber si les gusta como la estoy encaminando para así continuarla o no, les ruego me manden reviews y me den su opinión

Muchas gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde su vuelta a la escuela, meses en los que, para ninguno de los dos, ese cruce de miradas en la estación había pasado inadvertido, es más, sólo habían sido las primeras de muchos más juegos de miradas silenciosos que ambos se habrían dedicado

Este año, las clases dobles de pociones, la cual era la única clase que ambas casas compartían, por expreso deseo de su querido profesor Snape, este años los alumnos se sentarían en pupitres individuales y distribuidos según su propio criterio, por que, según él, así evitaría ese rumor de fondo y esos cuchicheos durante sus explicaciones o tantos errores debido a la distracción que tener un compañero producía en ciertos alumnos. Obviamente Harry y sus amigos no estaban sentados próximos entre ellos, de eso Snape se había preocupado especialmente, y los había sentado a cada uno lo más lejos de los otros dos. La más desafortunada, desde el punto de vista de sus amigos, había sido Hermione, la cual tenía al rubio sentado en el pupitre más próximo a ella, pero ala muchacha esa idea no le causo el menos disgusto, eso sí, tuvo que fingir un gran enfado frente a sus dos amigos.

Estaba una de nuestros protagonistas en una de esas clases dobles, la joven tomaba apuntes con una rapidez asombrosa, cuando una notita cayó sobre su pupitre.

" Me parece que somos los únicos que no estamos dormidos en clase, creo que deberíamos sacarle algún provecho a esto, ya que nadie nos mira ;)"

La joven se volteo intrigada a ver quien era el autor de esa simpática nota, cuando cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró un hermoso rostro que le miraba con una simpática sonrisa en los labios y sus hermosos ojos plateados irradiaban una dulzura única en él

Esa fue sólo la primera de muchas más notitas que ambos se escribirían, por que, a eso es a lo que el rubio se refería con aprovechar el tiempo (no me seáis mal pensadas, no queráis ir tan rápido jajajaja) Aprovechando que los demás se encontraban en un coma profundo, producto de las soporíferas explicaciones de Snape.

En todas esas notas, ambos pudieron conocerse más profundamente, el comunicarse a través del papel, les resultaba más fácil expresar lo que ambos sentían sin sentir tanta vergüenza ni demás trabas que el sentir la mirada del otro clavada sobre la suya les pudiera producir. En ellas se habían mostrado tal y como eran en realidad, habían dado al otro la oportunidad de conocer sus mayores miedos y alegrías, sus preocupaciones e inseguridades y ambos se sentían tan bien...

Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando contigo Hermione? No sé como es que esto llegó a suceder pero, la verdad, es que desde que te siento tan cerca de mí no le temo a lo que me pueda deparar el mañana, no le temo ni a mi padre ni al mismísimo Lord porque teniendo tu sonrisa, esa dulce caricia que me traspasa el alma y me llena de paz, siento que nada me puede dañar, ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego tantos años? Te he tenido siempre junto a mí, parada enfrente de mis narices, y solo me dedicado a hacer te sufrir, sin saber cuan valiosas podían llegar a esas tu risa para mí, o será que quizás no te he querido ver, nuestra relación está llena de dificultades y peligros los cuales nos separan, quizás, pero ¿sabes? Ahora ya no les temo, porque he descubierto que que más me da seguir vivo si mi vida ya carece de sentido, está vacía, sino siento tu calor, tu cercanía y el sonido de tu risa al leer alguna de esas tonterías que te digo cuando veo tristeza en esos ojos, esos ojos que me tienen hechizado, hipnotizado, no sé si me tendrás bajo algún tipo de encantamiento, pero la verdad es que si eso es lo que me hace sentir así, no quiero que se termine nunca. Siento que siempre y te he buscado, en cada una de esas chicas con las que he estado buscando tu reflejo, pero, contigo me siento en el cielo aunque me veo en el suelo, por eso te he buscado tanto, porque me has hecho sentir vivo otra vez. Tú eres mi futuro, cuando estoy sin ti te necesito, no quiero perderte, me haces sentirme mejor cada día, y por eso me da igual enfrentarme a quien sea porque, aunque he tardado, he descubierto que mi destino eres tú.


End file.
